


Aura Force

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash finds an egg with a Riolu inside, the two learn the power of aura and grow to be close friends. Morty has a vision of a boy who will tame all three legendary dogs, a boy with the power of aura.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chapter 1

When Ash was young (7 years old) he was always being picked on by Gary Oak, his former friend and rival. When Gary was 7 he received an Eevee from his grandfather, having the Pokémon made Gary extremely popular, and his knowledge of Pokémon was impressive. Popularity went to his head and he left his old friends behind and that included Ash. Gary was 8 now, and it wasn’t enough that the boy had a Pokémon and had a world famous grandfather teaching him everything he knows, and that he was one year older than Ash, but he felt the need to rub it in his face.

Ash went to the edge of Pallet Town and watched the sea, he felt alone and really wanted a friend, but when he looked out to the sea he just knew he would have lots of friends in the future, he just had to wait. When Ash got up to leave, he heard a small cry, it was faint but he stopped and turned back to the sea. He squinted his eyes and he saw something floating out in the water. ‘Riii’ He heard the voice again, and Ash knew it must be coming from the egg.

He kicked off his shoes and socks and dove into the water. The closer he got to the object the louder the sound became, it was like the sound of a lost animal crying out for help. Ash reached the object and gasped in shock. ‘A Pokémon egg!’ He scooped the egg up and swam back to shore, when Ash touched the egg, he felt a spark and an odd feeling filled him. “Riolu.” Ash found himself saying, as he rubbed the egg.

The young boy had never met the Pokémon, but knew the name just by touching the egg, to Ash’s eyes the egg seemed to radiate some kind of energy. “You must have been scared, don’t worry I got you.” Ash said rubbing the egg gently, the egg seemed to twitch and the energy seemed to calm down. Ash brought it to Professor Oak, to make sure it was okay. He was happy to learn that the egg was fine and even happier the professor let him keep it.

Ash took the egg with him, and he kept it with him at all times. When he ate, when he slept, when he bathed, never were the two apart. Ash talked to the egg and seemed to be able to understand the Pokémon inside like he was reading him somehow.

Then one day it finally happened the egg hatched!

Inside was in fact a Riolu. When the little Pokémon saw Ash he launched himself into the boy’s arms. He was so happy, they both were. “Hey Riolu, I’ve been waiting for you!” Ash said happily.

“Rio…Riolu!” The Pokémon spoke, and Ash knew he said, “I’ve been waiting to see you to.”

The two had a deep connection, Ash learned that Riolu could see and use a force known as aura, and the energy he was able to see was in fact aura. He kept this a secret from everyone, even the Professor. Ash’s Pokémon got him a lot of attention, but he didn’t let that go to his head, he wanted true friends.

Ash spent more and more time with Riolu, and the two could often be found training in the woods. They either sparred against each other or they meditated and worked on strengthening their aura. After some practice Ash learned to see the aura of living things, he also saw that his and Riolu’s aura were a perfect match. He figured he could use this ability while out on his journey and find the perfect Pokémon to bond with.

-x-

Morty was having strange dreams, he knew they were a form of premonition but the vision was not clear. He saw a boy with a Pokémon and saw he could manipulate aura, but that was all. The vision both confused and intrigued Morty. He focused on his own skills and hoped his vision would be clear.

-x-

When Ash turned 10 he was enrolled at the Pokémon Academy. Here he would gain battle experience as well as learn tons of useful information, the academy even had official badges. Ash and Gary’s rivalry grew more and more as their school days continued, Gary could see that Ash was changing.

(3 years later)

All of Ash’s and Riolu’s training had done wonders for both of them. Ash’s body was becoming stronger and more defined. His baby fat melted away leaving firm muscle, he was developing a nice pack of abs and as he hit puberty his development was going exceptionally well. In school he was gaining a fan club, and boys and girls would go to the school pool when him and Riolu would go swimming just to see Ash’s hot body.

As for Riolu the little fighting type had gained more and more power. His move set included Aura Sphere, Close Combat, and Force Palm. Another secret between the two was that Ash could perform aura sphere as well, it was a difficult technique at first but over the three years he’d grown to master it. They continued to spar against each other Ash holding his own and knowing first hand just how powerful his friend was.

Ash and Riolu lifted weights together and built up their strength, they ran laps to boost their speed, they sparred to boost their defense and battling skills, they swam to boost their stamina, and they meditated to boost their aura skills. Both came up with new ideas to improve themselves.

The teachers could see that the two shared a special bond, it was almost like they were brothers or something more. The academy had an assortment of badges, these badges could in fact be used towards the Pokémon League, and they also had effects on Pokémon and their Trainers.

Ash applied for the Friends Badge, it was a little blue heart with a star inside; the badge had an effect that allowed Pokémon to become more friendly with their trainers. To get this badge Riolu had to run an obstacle course for Fighting Types. Ash didn’t have to run the course but did so anyway. The two passed with flying colors, and Ash received the badge. The two went to celebrate but of course Gary and his Eevee came to rain on their parade.

Gary said that the friend badge was a joke, so Ash asked him what badge Gary wanted. Gary smirked, and told Ash he wanted the dom badge. It was a special badge you could only get by taking the test when you were 16, it was a black heart with a red star in the center, having the dom badge opened up different doors in the world of catching, you could buy special balls that allowed you to capture people!

Hearing this caused Ash to blush. Gary went on to say, he was deserving of the badge that only someone as awesome as he was, could handle a harem. He got up real close to Ash. “I have a special spot in my harem for you Ash.” Gary put an arm around Ash’s shoulders and he tried to steal a kiss from Ash, and got a face full of Force Palm, courtesy of Riolu.

Ash chuckled. “Thanks Riolu.” Ash gave his Pokémon a peck on the cheek and Riolu blushed, very happy! Ash left Gary paralyzed on the floor, served him right for being jerk, but he did learn one thing, the idea of building a harem excited him. 

-x-

Morty’s dreams continued, the trainer he saw continued to grow, but he couldn’t see the person’s face, from his physique he could see that he was male, but now the Pokémon was clear to him it was a Riolu!

-x-

Gary wasn’t blind or stupid, he knew how hot Ash had gotten, the boy had become the center of his fantasies. In Gary’s mind Ash was his and he planned to claim him, he had no idea it could go the other way around.

At 16 Ash’s body had matured, he was sporting delicious 6 pack abs, firm pecs and biceps, he had hairy pits as well as a treasure path going from below his navel down to his crotch, his manhood reached full maturity and rested 8 inches soft making a natural bulge in his pants. The bond between Ash and Riolu had changed, Ash realized he was gay and he was in love with his partner, Riolu felt the same way. Ash gave his first kiss to Riolu, and Riolu gave Ash his first blow job, something Ash was amazed about was that Riolu’s cock was human like but resided in a sheath. When fully aroused Riolu was at least 5 inches while Ash was a rock hard 10 incher, they mostly frotted, or jerked or sucked each other off, but Ash promised Riolu when he evolved he’d give his ass virginity to him until then he wouldn’t let another man top him. 

Gary tried getting the dom badge when he was 16 but he lost, so he had to wait till he was 17 to try again, he liked it this way, that way he could beat Ash show his dominance, and get the badge at the same time. He met Ash outside the testing room. “Just so you know Ashy boy, when you lose you’ll still be a winner cause you’ll be a part of my harem soon enough!” Gary tried to grab Ash’s ass but this time he was stopped by Ash himself.

Ash smirked at him and quickly pinned Gary against the wall. “No worries Gary, when you lose I promise to go easy on your ass when I make you my bitch!” Ash whispered into his ear, and it sounded like the hottest thing in the world. Gary’s cock hardened and he bucked against Ash rubbing his dick against the boys leg.

Riolu chuckled when Ash pulled away. They could see Gary’s aura was a swirl of lust, they high fived and went to take the test. Ash stripped down and put on the test clothing, a speedo with a Pokeball mark on the front, Ash’s cock even while soft was straining against the tight speedo. Gary had to wear the same thing but was a bit different as his cock was hard and pushing at the fabric. 

Riolu battle for Ash and Eevee battled for Gary. Eevee was no push over even with a type disadvantage it still managed to hold it’s own, it had two long range moves; Swift and Shadow Ball, an evasive move; Dig, and a shield move; Protect.

Their training was not to be out done, Ash and Riolu were in perfect sync, Riolu’s Aura Sphere bested Eevee’s Shadow Ball, Close Combat dispatched his Swift, and a barrage of Force Palms landed Eevee with paralysis, giving Riolu the final edge to take Eevee down.

Ash was awarded the Dom badge. “Don’t get to attached to that badge Ashy-boy, when I start getting new Pokémon some type advantage won’t help you next time.” Ash punched the wall and cracked it and Gary froze in fear. Ash smirked at Gary.

“I look forward to the end game, but the results will be the same. See you around Gary!” Ash walked away with Riolu, and Gary sank to the floor, his speedo was soaked with piss, Ash had truly scared him with his power. 

Ash got one final badge from the academy one that would allow him not only to start his Pokémon journey at 17 instead of 18, and allow him to carry more Pokémon. Bond Badge, it is a sign of a unique bond with Pokémon it’s a gold star with a pink heart in the center, it allows a trainer to carry 12 Pokémon with them.

-x-

Morty had another vision one so powerful it would shock him awake. This boy had 9 Pokémon with him one he could see clearly as Riolu 8 other Pokémon stood being masked by shadow. Then a powerful roar made Morty turn to see the great legendary dogs. They jumped over Morty and went to the boy. Each one radiated with a strange aura one similar to the boy all the Pokémon radiated this power and the force snapped Morty awake. Before he was throne completely out he saw a place and knew that’s where he had to go. “Pallet Town.” Morty began packing right away.

To be continued


	2. Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Journey Begins

Ash Ketchum

Pokémon : 1 : Riolu,

Badges : 3 : Friend, Dom, Bond,

Academy TM: A-TM 01 Sleep Powder, A-TM 02 Copycat, A-TM 03 Hypnosis, A-TM 04 Yawn, and A-TM 05 Assist

Abilities: Aura Sight, Aura Sphere, Increased Strength and Speed

Number of Pokémon 1/12

-x-

(Ash age 17 Gary age 18)

Ash remained at the academy for another year honing his skills, and he took a class that would allow him to gain special tm’s that could only be found at the academy, most didn’t bother since the academy tms or A-TM’s were none damaging moves, but those who sought strategy usually got a few. Ash had acquired five of them, ones he believed would help him on his journey.

A year had passed since Gary’s initial loss to Ash and it had changed him, but he planned to get payback for everything. He knew Ash was gonna start his journey now so he was gonna get a Pokémon to beat Ash this time around.

Ash was 17 now, and thanks to the bond badge he could start his journey. Both him and Riolu were pumped to make lots of new friends. They showered and packed up their stuff, Ash said goodbye to his mom and they raced towards Professor Oak’s lab. They bumped into Gary and Eevee. “What’s up Ash, so you showed up after all thought you might have wised up over the year?”

“I’m here Gary, I don’t plan on losing to you.”

“We’ll see…” They entered the lab, and Oak welcomed them.

“Alright, now you can decide on one of these 3 Pokémon.” Oak showed them three Pokeballs.

“Go ahead and pick first Ash, it doesn’t matter what Pokémon you pick, I’m gonna beat you either way.” With that vote of confidence Ash focused, he looked at the auras of the Pokémon in the balls, he picked the one that synced up with his own aura. He opened the ball and Bulbasaur came out.

“A Bulbasaur huh, that’s a great choice.” Oak said and Ash hugged his new Pokémon, while Gary seleceted his Pokémon Ash used his A-TM 01, which allowed Bulbasaur to learn the move Sleep Powder, he pressed the button on the box and a glowing powder escaped it and was sprinkled on him allowing him to learn the move. Riolu was given

“Charmander an excellent choice Gary.” Ash turned and saw Gary holding his new Pokémon Charmander. He got his Pokedex and laughed, “I’d love to show you my skills, but I don’t wanna trash Grandpa’s lab, so I’ll smell ya later Ash!” He ran off, after returning Charmander to his ball.

Oak gave Ash his Pokedex, and Ash picked Bulbasaur up, and Riolu climbed onto his shoulders. Prof. Oak was curious about this, which Ash explained. “I let my Pokémon walk beside me if they want to, unless it’s really dangerous terrain or necessity they won’t need to be in their balls.”

“You truly are a special kid Ash, I look forward to seeing how you progress.”

“Thank you Professor.”

Ash left, but no sooner had he entered Route 1 Gary came out and faced him. “So Ash I challenge you for the dom badge, let’s try out our new Pokemon.”

“Hmm fine, but since you challenged me for the dom badge, I’ll take a wager from you in turn, the loser has to strip down and get spanked by the winner and his Pokémon.” Gary blushed, and Ash and Riolu smirked.

“Fine I’m not afraid of you, come on out Charmander!” Charmander came out and it growled.

“Go ahead Bulbasaur.” Bulbasaur came out, but he was unsure about fighting the fire type. “Don’t worry Bulbasaur I got a plan, trust me.” Riolu nodded to the grass type and gave him a thumbs up. “Alright Bulbasaur use Growl!”

He attacked and the attack lowered Charmander’s Attack power. “That won’t save you Charmander use Scratch!” His claws glowed and he slashed at Bulbasaur, he tried to dodge the attack but Charmander hit him.

“Counter with Tackle!” He tackled Charmander and managed to land a critical hit.

“You’re lucks run out Ash, Charmander use Ember!” Charmander whipped his tail, sending a small burst of flames at Bulbasaur, it hit!

“Bulbasaur!!”

“I told you Ash, you only one last time due to type advantage, and once I get the dom badge I’ll be one step closer to making you pay for my humiliation.”

Bulbasaur got up but he was exhausted. “Bulbasaur hang in there it’s time to unleash our secret weapon.”

“Give it up, one more hit and he’s finished. Charmander…”

“Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder!” Before the fire Pokémon could attack, Bulbasaur launched a mist of blue powder and put him to sleep. “Now finish this up with Tackle!” He hit Charmander and knocked him into a tree.

“No Charmander!” The fire type was knocked out, and Gary had lost the challenge, he returned the fire type, and Ash grinned.

“Start stripping Gary, you have a deal to honor.” Gary tried to go into the bushes to strip, but Ash stopped him. “No you don’t start stripping here.” Gary blushed and took off his clothes in front of him, he had a sexy body to, nice firm washboard abs and smooth pecs and hairy pits. When he kicked off his shoes and went to take off his pants he hesitated. “Go on…” Gary blushed as he dropped his pants revealing Teddiursa diaper.

They were a brand of diaper developed, when Teddiursa evolved into Ursaring you know it’s time to change the diaper. Ash, Riolu, and Bulbasaur couldn’t hold back and they started laughing. Gary blushed seething in anger and embarrassment. “Shut it, it’s your fault I have to wear these, my humiliation started after my defeat to you!”

“Well it’s time for your spanking baby boy, drop those training pants.” Gary dropped his diaper to reveal he was already semi hard, Ash sat down and Gary laid across his lap. Ash rubbed Gary’s firm ass, giving his cheeks a squeeze. Gary moaned, and Ash started his spanking.

Every swat rang through the woods around them, the loud smacking followed by Gary’s moans could be heard. After only ten swats Gary’s cheeks were a fiery red, a sign of his strength. By the 40th swat Gary came spraying his cum all over his abs and Ash’s pant leg. Ash gave him ten more swats before it was Riolu’s turn.

The little guy spat on his paw, and began to smack Gary’s ass, his tiny paws left prints all over Gary’s ass cheeks, he got 25 swats on each cheek, for a total of 50. Gary was hard again, by the end, his ass stung and his cock was throbbing.

It was Bulbasaur’s turn, and thanks to his win against Charmander, he learned a move perfect for this situation, Vine Whip. He released green vines from under his bulb, and he began smacking Gary’s ass, with every crack of his whip Gary let out a pain mixed with pleasure cry. He gave strikes across both cheeks leaving marks. Gary came again, this time Ash was ready and used his hand, to collect his seed, he brought his hand up to Gary’s mouth, and the boy licking his own cum off Ash’s fingers.

Ash released Gary and let him get dressed. “I’ll see you around Gary!” Ash walked off to go catch some Pokémon.

“I will come out on top in the end Ash, my Pokémon will be the best!” Gary ran off seeking the strongest of Pokémon.

…

Ash searched for the best Pokémon, he checked their aura, and if they were not a match for him Ash had Bulbasaur or Riolu battle them to increase their strength. However when he found a Pokémon with an aura that synced with his he caught them. He captured a Rattata, and a Pidgey. 

He learned that due to the migration of Pokémon, you could sometimes find swarms of Pokémon from other regions.

Ash stayed up and they trained all night, he rotated his Pokémon, keeping them balanced. At night Ash found a Hoothoot and a Poochyena, their auras fit him so he captured them, the others he found he used for training, by morning Ash found a really rare Pokémon from Riolu’s region a Shinx!

He was a tough little guy, but Ash wanted him, he had a strong vibrant aura. Ash finally managed to capture him and he had a good family built up. He collapsed from exhaustion and the Pokémon huddled around him, they all loved Ash, and he loved them. He stared up at the sky and he saw a glowing bird Pokémon fly through the sky. “Wow, who is that Pokémon?”

Morty, who had walked all the way to the kanto region, it took a year due to the many road blocks and difficulty, but he managed to reach Kanto, and his eyes stared in wonder as the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh flew off. It was only a glimpse but he knew who it was. “For Ho-oh to appear, there must be an amazing trainer nearby. I will find them and see if my visions are true.”

He was right behind Ash, so close but unaware!

To be continued

Ash’s Pokémon Team 7/12

Riolu – Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Copycat

Bulbasaur – Tackle, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Vine Whip

Rattata – Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, Pursuit

Pidgey – Tackle, Quick Attack, Gust, Sand Attack

Hoothoot – Tackle, Hypnosis, Peck, Foresight

Poochyena – Tackle, Bite, Astonish, Play Rough

Shinx – Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Bite, Yawn


	3. Oak's Parcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Oak’s Parcel

Ash had gotten up early and headed into Viridian City, when he arrived he was stopped by Officer Jenny who was confused as to why Ash was traveling with all his Pokémon outside of their Pokeballs, and they all looked worn from their training; at first she thought he had stolen them, but Ash was quick to clear up any confusion. “Sorry for the confusion what are your plans, the gym is down for maintenance and it won’t be up for some time.”

“Well once my Pokémon are treated, I’m gonna check out route 22, from my studies I learned theres some strong Pokémon there, and I’d like to see them but first I’ll have to register for the Pokémon league.”

“I see well I wish you luck in the league,” she took Ash to the Pokémon center, and he thanked her.

Nurse Joy took Ash’s Pokémon and began to treat them, she also registered Ash for the Pokémon League.

Ash had to wait while his Pokémon were treated, and while he was there he received a call from Prof. Oak. “Ash, glad to see you made it to Viridian City, I was hoping you would do me a small favor. I have a special package I’d like you to bring it to me,”

“Not that I mind, but why didn’t you ask Gary?”

“This is something I need you to do, if you’re okay with it,”

“Sure Professor, I’ll do it,” Ash got his Pokémon, and went to the Poké Mart, he got the parcel and using some of his money he bought 10 PokéBalls, and gained a Premier Ball as a reward. With PokéBalls in hand and his Pokémon well, Ash left the town and headed back to Pallet Town, he took the fastest route back, unknowingly passing Morty.

Morty came to Viridian City, and asked Officer Jenny about any trainers that had come from Pallet Town. She gave a call to Joy, and gave Morty the info, she knew who he was a gym leader from another region, if he was here in Kanto looking for someone it had to be serious.

He got two names; Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, ‘So there are two boys from this town, I wonder who is the boy my visions hold.’

“If it helps, I know one of the boys was gonna head to Route 22,”

“Understood,” he headed off to Route 22 in search of the boy from his visions one who could lead him to not only the legendary dogs but Ho-oh!

Meanwhile…

Ash made it back to Pallet Town, in record time. He delivered the parcel to Prof. Oak. Inside was a strange black and white ball. “Do you know what this is Ash?”

“No sir?”

“This is the kind of ball you can buy, they go with that dom badge of yours,” Oak said with a smile, Ash blushed. “This is the Sub Ball, you can use this to catch those you wish to claim as your submissive, all those caught with the sub ball will obey your every command, so long as you have the dom badge,” he tossed the ball to Ash.

“Are you giving this to me?” the young male asked. Oak nodded, “You won’t be able to buy the Sub Balls, until you get to Pewter City, so I special ordered this one. I have one myself.” He revealed his own Sub Ball. “I want to challenge you Ash, the loser becomes the other’s sub!”

Ash smirked. “Alright, let’s do a one on one battle!”

“My thoughts exactly, Spearow I choose you!” The bird type came out to battle.

“Shinx, let’s go!” Shinx came out to play. “An excellent choice, but don’t think I’m going to lose, Spearow use Wing Attack!”

“Don’t worry, use Thunder Fang!” Shinx bit into Spearow’s wing and electrocuted him, he flinched from the attack. “Now use Mirror Move!” His beak sparked up and he pecked Shinx with Thunder Fang.

“Shinx!” the little guy hung in there, Spearow was really strong. “Use Yawn!” Shinx expelled a bubble and it popped in front of Spearow’s face, he became drowsy. “Quick Spearow, use Drill Peck!”

“Dodge it, and use Fire Fang!” he did and his tiny fangs lit on fire and he bit Spearow. Spearow fell asleep, falling to the ground and snoring loudly. “Finish this up with Thunder Fang!” he bit Spearow with the attack and the flying type passed out. ‘Amazing he’s still strong even at this time,’ Oak returned his Pokémon and lifted his arms in surrender. “Alright Ash, I lost you know what to do,” the young man nodded. “Right!”

Ash threw the Sub Ball and it hit Professor Oak, a red beam shot out of it and the man’s clothes were stripped from him. A collar with a gold tag appeared around his neck, the tag had Ash’s name on it. Another addition was a cock ring binding Oak’s now aroused 7 inch long cock. “Professor? How are you gonna look after my Pokémon if you are gonna travel with me?”

“I can answer that, I’ll be staying here,” Ash blinked in surprise. “I am your sub Ash, and whenever you need me just press the button on the ball, it will send a signal to my collar, I can find a safe place and I’ll be called to your side whenever you want me.” He pulled him into a kiss, and the young man quickly dominated it. ‘I haven’t been kissed like this in so long!’

The kiss broke, and Oak moved down the young man’s body, he massaged the bulge in his pants. He got down on his knees, and undid the boy’s fly freeing his massive hard cock. ‘He’s just as big as I remember.’ He thought as he began to lick his hard length, running his wet muscle along the side to the tip.

Ash moaned as the older male licked his cock with such skill. ‘How’s he so good at this?’ he wondered but wasn’t about to complain. Oak swirled his tongue around the head, and Ash moaned in pleasure, that talented tongue flicked his slit in the best way. He took his cock into his mouth, and he sucked him down to the root with ease, he moaned around Ash’s cock, as he nuzzled the boy’s pubes.

‘His scent is still the same, so good!’ he reached down and began pumping his own cock. Ash felt his release build up, he came moaning Oak’s name. Spurt after spurt of cum spills into Oak’s mouth, he holds it in for a bit, savoring the taste before he swallowed it. He pulled back and pumped his cock quickly feeling his own release building. Oak rolled over and offered his ass to Ash’s still hard but now wet cock. “Please Ash fuck me!” he pleaded, and Ash smirked. He spread Oak’s cheeks and positioned his length at his waiting hole.

Ash didn’t know it, but Oak has kept his hole well used since he was very young. The young man pushed in and Oak moaned in pleasure. ‘He’s so big, I’ve missed this!’ Oak thought as Ash filled him balls deep. He gripped his hips and began to thrust, his balls slapping against Oak’s and the two panted and moaned in pleasure.

With a change in thrust, his cock nudged the man’s sweet spot. “Ash ah ah ah fuck yes ah more!” Ash gave him more, his hands trailed up the man’s toned body, over his abs up to his pecs and began playing with his nipples. “Cumming!” he cried out as he came all over the floor. His inner muscles squeezed Ash to completion. “Samuel!” he moaned as he came, he flooded the older man’s body with his seed.

“Clean up your mess,” Ash said and Oak looked at his cum on the floor. He got on all fours and began licking up his seed. When he was done, Ash pulled him into a fierce kiss, he thrust his tongue into the older male’s mouth and got a taste of his seed.

Oak blushed and basked in the passion of the kiss. “I’m going to do you proud, Professor!” he said after breaking the kiss. “I know you will Ash.” Ash left, the Sub Ball shrinking down to the size of a marble.

-x-

As Ash went back to Viridian City he decided to do some bonding with his Pokémon.

“Pokémon Yaoi a mie!”

Ash chooses Riolu, Riolu strips off Ash’s clothes wanting to feel skin on skin contact. He sat in his trainer’s lap, and Ash massaged his arms. His affection for Ash rose, and his hard cock slipped from his sheath. Ash took hold of his hard cock, and pumped it.

Riolu writhed in pleasure bucking into Ash’s grasp. He moaned as he came, exploding all over Ash’s hand, he brought his cum covered hand to his lips and licked it clean. Riolu’s affection for Ash increased even more.

The little guy turned around and took his hard cock, Ash moaned as Riolu sucked him skillfully bobbing his head and licking the underside. Ash reached back behind Riolu and fingered his hole. The fighting type moaned around his cock. Ash came into Riolu’s mouth and he came as his sweet spot was rubbed.

They basked together for a moment, and Riolu was kissed. Riolu loved Ash a lot, he couldn’t wait to evolve so he could give Ash more pleasure.

(Bulbasaur) 

Ash picked Bulbasaur, he rubbed his bulb and the grass type moaned in pleasure. His affection for Ash rose, he was given a massage and his affection continued to rise. Wanting to return the favor, he used Vine Whip and began stroking Ash. Ash moaned in pleasure and he began palming Bulbasaur’s cock. His length was 4 inch’s long and was human in shape but was green with a light green tip.

Bulbasaur started licking the tip of Ash’s cock, the two came together. Bulbasaur got his first taste of Ash’s seed and he liked it! Ash collected his cum and tasted it, it was much sweeter than Riolu’s. Bulbasaur’s affection for Ash rose, and their bond increased.

(Rattata)

Ash patted the mouse Pokémon. He gave him a massage, and his affection rose. His hard 3 inch cock slipped from his sheath. Ash palmed him until he came all over his hand. Once again Ash licked his cream, it was a little bitter but not horrible.

Rattata nuzzled Ash, his affection growing for the trainer.

(Pidgey)

Ash stroked his feathers, he massaged his wings and Pidgey’s affection rose. Pidgey wasn’t aroused by Ash, but he did love him. He cooed as Ash brushed his feathers. His affection increased.

(Hoothoot)

Like Pidgey, Hoothoot didn’t seem to have any lust for Ash, but he loved getting his feathers brushed. Their bond increased.

(Poochyena)

Poochyena loved getting brushed and petted, his affection for Ash grew more and more, his hard 3 inch pecker slipped from his sheath. He rolled over and looked at Ash pleadingly. Ash smiled and patted him on the head. He began pumping Poochyena’s cock while his other hand rubbed his belly.

Poochyena came hard spraying his seed all over Ash’s hand. He licked Ash’s cheek happily and the two shared the dark type’s cum. Poochyena wanted to return the favor so he licked Ash’s hard cock and his balls. Ash moaned and rubbed his ears as he worked his crotch. He began fingering the dark Pokémon’s hole and Poochyena came again.

Ash came and covered Poochyena’s face in cum, he took time cleaning himself loving the taste of Ash’s cum. He tackled Ash licking his face happily. His affection for Ash had grown a lot.

(Shinx)

Shinx was a little anxious, he had watched Ash and Oak go at it and it had turned him on. Ash pet him, and rubbed his ears, his affection grew for him. He rolled over wanting Ash to touch him. He also had a 3 inch long cock.

Ash pumped him, while teasing his hole. Shinx moaned in pleasure and he came onto Ash’s hand. Like the others he licked his cum, it was a little tart but good. The electric type’s affection for him rose.

Shinx turned around and offered himself to Ash. “Sorry buddy, not until your older. I don’t wanna hurt you!” he pouted a bit. He pounced on Ash, and slid his hard cock and his balls along Ash’s hard length. The two moaned in pleasure, Shinx began to spark the light shocks caused Ash to arch his back and cum all over his abs and chest.

The little guy lost it and came all over Ash’s cock. Shinx licked up all of Ash’s cum and loved the taste. His affection for Ash increased.

(All)

Ash fed them all special Pokémon Treats, they were basic ones but they were good. Their affection for him increased.

End Pokémon Yaoi a Mie

Morty couldn’t find Ash so he returned to Viridian City, and figured he headed to Pewter City so he left. Ash returned and headed to Route 22. He caught a strong Nidoran (M).

Nidoran M – Poison Sting, Yawn Double Kick Peck

Ash used one of his special A-TM’s to teach him Yawn. With this team he believed he was ready to face the Pewter City Gym Leader.

Ash Ketchum

Pokémon : 8 : Riolu, Bulbasaur, Rattata, Pidgey, Hoothoot, Poochyena, Shinx, and Nidoran

Badges : 3 : Friend, Dom, Bond,

Subs : 1

Academy TM: A-TM 01 Sleep Powder, A-TM 02 Copycat, A-TM 03 Hypnosis, A-TM 04 Yawn, and A-TM 05 Assist

Abilities: Aura Sight, Aura Sphere, Increased Strength and Speed

Number of Pokémon 8/12

Chapter Saved…To be continued…


End file.
